Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat N
The Third Wars - Heat N was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat N was originally broadcast on March 17, 2000 on BBC Two. *Heat N featured three robots from the First World Championship, none of which represented England. *Heat N was the second of three Series 3 heats to feature more veterans than newcomers, the others being Heat I and Heat O. *Heat N saw Cerberus defeat Griffon and break the shortest battles record, and retain it all the way until Series 7. **Cerberus' battle with Griffon and All Torque's battle with Crippler are ranked 3rd and equal 21st respectively. Competing Robots Newcomers Cerberus From London *Team Members: Theo Kaccoufa, Vaso Vassiliou & Alex Wink *Weight: 83kg *Dimensions: 0.53m x 1.5m x 0.79m *Clearance: 0.3m *Power: 2 x 24V motors *Weapons: Circular saw & steel claws *Notes: Cost £800 Crippler From Manchester *Team Members: Barry Willetts, Christopher Willetts & Steven Willetts *Weight: 79.7kg *Dimensions: 1.27m x 1.04m x 0.66m *Clearance: 0.15m *Power: Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Executioner's axe *Notes: Full 360 degree control Prizephita From Surrey *Team Members: Roy Alcock, Eddy Alcock & Philip Chaplin *Weight: 71.2kg *Dimensions: 0.5m x 1.16m x 0.61m *Clearance: 0.6m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Flipper *Notes: Renewable acrylic shell Veterans All Torque From Edinburgh *Team members: Martyn Sloss, Richie McBride & Robin Iddon *Weight: 79.4kg *Dimensions: 0.25m x 1.01m x 0.97m *Clearance: 0.3m *Power: 2 x 750Watt motors *Weapons: Front scoop *Notes: Custom made tyres Daisy Chopper From Surrey *Team members: Eric Hodgins, Martin Beckett & Neil Hodgins *Weight: 77.8kg *Dimensions: 0.88m x 0.94m x 1.05m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x Motors *Weapons: Vertical flywheel *Notes: Cost £250 Griffon From Berkshire *Team members: Oliver Steeples & Ben Steeples *Weight: 78.7kg *Dimensions: 0.12m x 1.27m x 0.77m *Clearance: 0.15m *Power: 2 x 750W motors *Weapons: Lifting arm *Notes: Polycarbonate shell Killerhurtz From Oxfordshire *Team members: John Reid, Dominic Parkinson & Rebecca Reaston Brown *Weight: 83.1kg *Dimensions: 0.9m x 1.41m x 0.74m *Clearance: 0.4m *Power: 2 x 24V motors *Weapons: Axe with interchangable heads *Notes: Micro processor controlled Thing 2 From Surrey *Team members: Nick Adams, Isabelle Adams & Jake Adams *Weight: 76.3kg *Dimensions: 0.52m x 0.84m x 0.76m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x 4 Pole OC motors *Weapons: Lifting arm with spike *Notes: Cost £1500 Round 1 All Torque vs Crippler Both robots drove at each other, but Crippler's axe could cause no damage on All Torque's shell. All Torque then got round the side of Crippler and pushed it across the arena and straight into the pit. Winner: All Torque Killerhurtz vs Cerberus The two robots drove at each other, with Killerhurtz axing Cerberus and causing a puncture mark on the shell. Killerhurtz then drove away from Cerberus and as it was turning, drove straight into the pit. Winner: Cerberus Daisy Chopper vs Griffon This fight started slowly, until Griffon got underneath Daisy Chopper and flipped it, but it could run either way up. One of Daisy Chopper's tyres seemed to jam up. Griffon then seemed to stop. It came back to life, but drove into the CPZ, where it lifted up Sgt Bash, but couldn't flip it. Griffon then drove into Dead Metal, and tried to flip it, but Dead Metal sliced into Griffon's lifting arm. Cease was called, and the judges gave Griffon the win. After the fight, the Daisy Chopper appealed against the decision, and the judges reconsidered their verdict. But Griffon still won by two to one. Winner: Griffon Thing 2 vs Prizephita Prizephita got the first flip on Thing 2, but it stayed the right way up. Thing 2 then drove at the side of Prizephita and turned it over, but it self-righted. Thing 2 then slammed Prizephita into the arena wall, and then into the CPZ. Sgt Bash slammed Prizephita and the boxing glove got caught on the arena wall. Shunt freed Prizephita and axed it, but it had become immobilised. Winner: Thing 2 Round 2 All Torque vs Thing 2 Two very quick robots, with plenty of torque. All Torque got the first shove on Thing 2, but Thing 2 was too quick, and a pushing contest ensued between the two. Thing 2 ended up in the CPZ, where Shunt axed it, causing damage. Thing 2 then got underneath All Torque and pushed it around the arena. The two robots got deadlocked at each other, before Thing 2 pushed All Torque into the CPZ. Shunt axed All Torque, breaking its radio receiver and immobilising it. Winner: Thing 2 Griffon vs Cerberus Griffon moved slowly forwards, but Cerberus pushed it towards the pit, and it drove straight in, Cerberus nudged it in afterwards. It was the quickest battle of the series at ten seconds, this record stood for four series and two Extremes. This was the quickest battle not to involve an OotA, and the quickest battle where a robot pitted the other. Winner: Cerberus Heat Final Thing 2 vs Cerberus The two robots drove around each other to start with, then Thing 2 got underneath Cerberus and pushed it. Cerberus then slammed Thing 2, causing one of the side balls to come off. Thing 2 then drove at Cerberus, but ended up in the CPZ with Matilda. Thing 2 escaped, then got underneath Cerberus and rolled it over, thus winning the heat. Heat Winner: Thing 2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat N, it was the eighth Pinball Warrior run, featuring Inquisitor Mk. 2 Score: 70 points Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle